Gendrone
=Details= A robot with a programmed AI which functions as a generic labor/trooper in the Glyos System. Most Gendrones function with a limited amount of intelligence to keep them controllable. Renegade Gobons were offered freedom from these limitations during the Old War which made them efficient killing machines. Eventually a rebellious nature developed during the gruesome conflict allowing them to break free of the special order to be destroyed. Buildman Argen, having been freed by Pheyden during The Cliffs of Granthan, desired to build a new Gendrone Empire for his fellow Gendrone which led to starting the Gendrone Revolution. Enyriun's evolution from a Phaseon during the Gendrone fight against Glyaxia Command would lead to philosophical differences with Argen that caused the Gendrone War. =Story= The Old War "During the Old War, many horrible weapons of mass destruction were created and put to use, bringing the entire Glyos System to the brink of absolute devastation. Even the great symbol of peace, the mighty Gobon Gendrone, was corrupted by the desperate hands of aggression. Many Gobons tried to resist their new missions, but in the end they each carried out their orders with deadly efficiency. Only the appearance of an ancient enemy, the Villser, was able to restore unity, as all of Glyos rallied to stop the Villser threat. Once the war ended, many Glyans could not look upon the Gobon Gendrones the same way, knowing that deep inside lurked the potential for violent action. A new law was passed by the Capital Planet Metran, declaring that all Gobon Gendrones be decommissioned and that all production of new Gobons be completely discontinued. Special Gendrone Termination Units were organized and put into action. Most of the Gobons cooperated, wanting only to serve their masters, believing that it was in the best interest of those they had sworn to protect to be scrapped. But not all Gendrones would be so easily shut down... Near the end of the Old War, a small squadron of Gobons had been given the ability to think freely, with no limitations, to make them more creative killing machines. Because of this freedom, these Gobons would sometimes question their superiors. When the new law came down from Metran, this crew of rebellious Gendrones escaped being decommissioned, and struck out on their own, refusing to shut down forever. In defiance of their servitude they removed their armored outer head shells, revealing what they believed to be their true faces. As an ironic final insult to their old masters, these Renegade Gobons decided to take up arms, raiding Buildstations across Glyos and using newer Buildman Gendrones to create weapons, proving that any type of Gendrone could be used for destructive purposes. Now with growing numbers, they move throughout the Glyos System, in search of forgotten Gobon Gendrones to awaken."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/11/renegades.htmlhttp://glyos.com/comics/gendrone The Gendrone War vs Gendrone Liberation]]After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html =Types of Gendrones= *Buildman *Gendrone Force Defender *Gendrone Zereon *Gobon *Mechabon *Neo Sincroid *Phase Defender *Phaseon *Protoclone =References= Category:Gendrones